Forum:Unnamed Charlotte family member preparation work
Hi, with the recent discussion about Cinnamon, I realized that it might be a good idea to do some preparation work ahead, instead of waiting Oda to tell us the name of all the Charlotte family members. What I mean to do is to write down a list of most likely family members noting all their manga & anime appearances, however to do that we need at least to add a picture to be able to identify them. So my question is: would be ok to upload an image on the wiki to do that? I'm just talking about adding an temporary example image for this list, because I think we cannot embed anymore external image hosting sites. When we will have a name, we will upload a more appropriate image for them. THE IMAGES SHOULD NOT BE ADDED TO THE Charlotte Family GALLERY OR ANY OTHER PAGE/TEMPLATE. This is not what I'm suggesting to do, because that would be ok only when we have a confirmation they are indeed part of the family (like with the children), and generally that's not the case. I'm asking if it's ok to upload these "temporary image", but even if it wouldn't, we could find a workaround. List Discussion Added some examples in the unnamed section of what I mean to do. There are more that I think should be added (to the list): *The square jaw guy that walk next to Mont-d'Or in the enraged army (c.845 p.5, e.809) and behind him when Lola's card was discovered (c.846 p.9, e.811). *The three treasure room guards that fought Brook (c.846 p.12-13, e.812). *Apple guy (c.848 p.8, e.814). *Tall hair girl, mini mom, jack pumpkinton, devil braid (c.854 p.11 e.822) and creepy bunny (c.854 p.12 e.822). *Pandagirl (c.861 p.14-15 e.?) *Longarm wine guy, big helmet guy, goat midget, Chinese stereotype (c.862 p.8 e.?), jester girl (c.862 p.12 e.?), coral head, bondage head (c.862 p.14 e.?). *Big beard(c.863 p.17 e.?). *Mohawk, princess, half n' half, top hat (c.864 p.5 e.?) onesie (c.864 p.9 e.?), flame hair, square face girl (c.864 p.12-13 e.?). *Side hair scarf girl (c.869 p.17 e.?). Basicly, we don't know who's a charlotte and who is a BMP, so we should be prepare for anything. Rhavkin (talk) 14:37, January 28, 2018 (UTC) My list was definitely not completed, I just added a few examples to show what I wanted to do. And yes, it's possible that more then a few unnamed character turn out to be just crew members, but that doesn't really matter in the end. If by chance we get a name for them too, this will save us some work anyway. I have documentation of every unnamed but repeatedly used character from the whole arc. I can put them up if you want. Also, I started draft pages for these unnamed characters. That should be our best bet for effectively creating pages. 21:52, January 28, 2018 (UTC) I saw that and it will surely help when the pages need to be created, but I thought this would help us updating appearances on chapter/episode pages, so we don't have to re-check everything every time. If you want, you can add your draft links to the list so we have everything together. There's this site that might help. Rhavkin (talk) 07:26, January 29, 2018 (UTC) It's interesting, but not really helpful... it has the same information we do and most of the names are made up. There are other entries on that site, after most of the recent chapters, and it keep some what of a records on who appear where. Rhavkin (talk) 10:53, January 29, 2018 (UTC) I can work on this some here and there, but I have everything except for the most recent chapters accounted for. 16:56, January 29, 2018 (UTC) I've created User:Kaido King of the Beasts/Draft Pages/Charlotte Family to organize draft pages for possible family members. Feel free to create draft articles and link them there, or edit existing ones (made 3 atm). Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:27, February 28, 2018 (UTC Gonna remove the active discussion label. I have the draft database set up and Noland has info on every unnamed possible Charlotte, so see us if you wanna help prepare pages. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:45, March 23, 2018 (UTC) Shouldn't the Charlotte Decuplets's pictures be deleted now that they're confirmed as members of the family? --Loiciol (talk) 08:58, April 25, 2018 (UTC)